Pipabeth Fluff
by HuntedHope
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are having a fun time and decide to take the next step in their relationship.


Piper's POV

I was eating lunch in the forest to get away from the drama of school. I wish my girlfriend, Annabeth, could eat with me but she was busy doing chores at her cabin. I wish Malcolm could do them. I needed my girlfriend. I've been feeling really down due to the fact that Drew keeps saying that I was a disgrace to Aphrodite. I usually tell her to go away but she wouldn't go away. Anyways, I was eating a very light lunch to keep me tight and fit. I am eating a salmon sandwich with a light bean salad. I was relaxing when I heard a huge sound-FLASH. I quickly grabbed my dagger, Katoptris. "Show yourself. Don't make me stab you" I was charmspeaking. "Alright, alright. I'll come out. I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend," I heard that familiar voice that always seemed to soothe me.

"I thought it was those nasty stoll brothers." "Don't worry they're long gone but I have something to say," She said wistfully while taking out the picture she took of me, "This is the girl I am going to marry. Piper, the way you make my heart melt is outstanding. I love day in and day out, You are my rock and my sunshine. Without you, I could not live. You know my desires. Sometimes I'm a hassle but you still love me and I love you so much. Would you make me the happiest girl and marry me, lovebird?" She opens a ring box that had a gold and silver ring with a diamond on top. I stared at her before answering "YES YES YES. Of course, I will." I ran into her hands, embracing her like my life depending on it. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive. I love you so much." "Oh my gods, I have to tell Percy. He is going to love having his best friends happily married.

I have to make invites, decide the cake, pick the flowers. Do you think pink or red roses? Actually no. I think white tulips would be more beautiful." I was rambling. Annabeth sensing my stress leaned into me and took my lips by surprise. I kissed her back. I am so happy that this is the women I'm marrying.

Two months later

Today was the best day of my life. It was the day I would marry my babygirl. Annabeth is the one I want to spend the rest of my life. I had gotten everything picked out for the wedding. I picked pink peonies as my flowers and Annabeth picked gray roses for her flowers. We got a lemon cake for the wedding cake. We picked nice modern invitations. Anyways back to the wedding. I was in my dress which was by Sarah Burton, a high-end designer. It was elegant yet cute. I was being prepped by my maid of honor Percy. Percy is my maid of honor because is the closest thing I have to a best friend other than Leo who is the Annabeth's maid of honor and Percy's boyfriend. The color for the wedding was Grey and Pink. Percy was wearing a pink tuxedo which a gray bowtie.

All of my bridesmaids wore pink as the primary color and gray as the secondary color. Annabeth's bridesmaids wore the opposite. We were having the ceremony on the roads of Olympus. Olympus' streets were covered in gray and pink decorations. The ceremony was about to begin. I walked down the aisle with my dad. He was beaming with pride. I got to the end and gave my dad a hug. Then, I waited for my beautiful wife to come out. The wedding march started playing and all eyes turned to the beginning of the aisle. I saw my wife, walking with her father down the aisle. When she reached the end, her father gave her a hug and kiss and me a hug and a kiss. We then proceeded with the ceremony. My mother, Aphrodite, was the priest who would be joining Annabeth and I in holy matrimony.

She began her speech " We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

Annabeth and I look at eachother and we say "We do." Aphrodite then continues "Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" "We do." "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Annabeth, please repeat after me ... I Annabeth, promise to love and support you Piper and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed."

Annabeth takes hold of my hand and repeats him "I Annabeth, promise to love and support you Piper and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." She places the ring on my ring finger. " With this ring, I thee wed." "Piper, please repeat after me ... I Piper, promise to love and support you Annabeth and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. " I place the ring on her finger. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." I kiss my wife. We walk down the aisle. After the wedding, we leave for our honeymoon to Rome, Italy. Our love will last forever...


End file.
